Bread and dinner roll forming devices, particularly roll forming devices adapted to form a roll having a plurality of lobes have been used. The roll forming devices or stampers typically have a shaft supporting a head or a roll forming body that presses into a ball or mass of dough placed in a baking pan. The roll forming body typically has retractable arms, each of which are coupled to the roll forming body by an internal horizontally oriented spring. Each of the internal springs biases the arms outward and prevents each arm from being removed from the roll forming body for purposes of routine cleanings. As a result, the movement of each of the retractable arms becomes restricted over time due to clogging caused by dough accumulation, thereby reducing the life of the roll forming body. Health concerns can also arise when the roll forming body cannot be properly cleaned due to the fixed nature of each of the retractable arms within the roll forming body.
Since the internal springs constantly exert a fixed outward force upon each of the retractable arms that engage the inner surface of the baking pan, such constant force can eventually damage the baking pans and the protective coatings on the inner surface. Moreover, any misalignments between the roll forming body and the baking pans can either cause substantial damage to the pan or may require the baking production to be slowed to align the pan with the roll forming body. As a result, the baking pans can deteriorate more quickly and throughput can be substantially reduced, thereby increasing the overall cost of producing the rolls.